Dibawah Langit Senja
by PenaBulu
Summary: Dibawah langit senja dia bersedih, dibawah langit senja dia tersenyum, dibawah langit senja hatinya terpatahkan, juga dibawah langit senja semua terabadikan menjadi kenangan tak terlupakan. SasuFemNaru. Summary gagal. Warn : Inside. CHAPTER 2 UPDATE. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Melodi Alam**

**By : Pena Bulu**

**Disc : Naruto milik Mk-sensei**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Genre : Romance, adventure, ? entahlah, tapi lebih ke travelling xD.**

**Warning : OOC, FemNaru, aneh, gajelas, typo, alur kecepetan, gak sesuai keadaan. Keadaaan dalam ff Cuma berdasarkan pengamatan saya. Cerita gak detail. Kurang lebihnya harap dikoreksi :D**

**Summary : Dibawah langit senja dia bersedih, dibawah langit senja dia tersenyum, dibawah langit senja hatinya terpatahkan, juga dibawah langit senja semua terasa terabadikan menjadi kenangan tak terlupakan. SasuFemNaru**

.

.

.

**Yoo^^ saya kembali dengan nama baru. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Naome Haruka xD haha. Selamat Ulang Tahun buat Naruto semoga makin langgeng sama si Teme :3 Tadinya, saya mau update sequel I'm Fine karena emang sengaja itu fic buat ultahnya Naru tapi gajadi dan akhirnya update ini lol xD Ini adalah keisengan dan akibat jiwa travelling saya nih jadi kayak gini. Yosh Happy Reading ya^^ Awas Aneh bin lebay :p**

.

.

.

Konoha International High School. Sebuah sekolah dengan siswa kalangan elit. Banyak dari mereka adalah anak ataupun cucu dari para pengusaha kaya raya. Walaupun begitu, nilai akademik mereka tetap diperhitungkan. Banyak juga siswa siswi berasal dari luar Jepang. Contohnya Korea, China, Brazil, dan masih banyak lagi. Walaupun begitu, tak memungkiri adanya siswa siswi beasiswa yang mengandalkan prestasinya. Sebuah pemikiran yang dewasa, tak ada perbedaan kasta diantara mereka.

Disebuah ruang kelas yang tidak ada gurunya, terdapat segerombol siswi yang mengelilingi sebuah meja. Menarik kursi terdekat untuk dijadikan tempat duduknya bergosip ria.

"Hei, bukankah sebentar lagi liburan sekolah?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dikucir tinggi. Kulitnya putih mulus terawat. Dengan kuku-kuku indah dihiasi nail arts yang terlihat cantik di ujung ujung jarinya.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin mengajak kami berlibur?" Tanya Tenten, gadis cantik bercepol dua berwajah ala chinese.

"_Sorry_ _guys_, tapi aku akan berlibur dengan Tou-san." Balasnya dengan kekehan kecil. Teman-temannya sendiripun memutar matanya bosan. Gadis yang hobi berdandan itu selalu pergi dengan keluarganya saat liburan. Membuat iri kawan yang lainnya.

"Bilang saja kau ingin pamer, Ino." Sindir Naruto. Gadis pirang panjang sepertinya. Bedanya, Naruto bermata safir dan juga di pipinya terdapat 3 garis halus yang akan semakin nampak saat dia tersenyum. Senyum manis dan terkesan imut itu juga di perparah dengan warna kulitnya yang berwarna karamel. Warna kulit yang eksotis nan seksi.

"Hei, adakah yang tidak punya kegiatan saat liburan nanti?" Tanya Tenten tiba-tiba. Semua mata memandang kearahnya. Biasanya saat liburan, dia akan menghilang tanpa kabar.

"Ada apa? Tidak biasanya. Kau tidak berniat mengajak kami untuk menghilang bukan?" Tanya Temari ragu-ragu. Lagi-lagi, gadis pirang. Shit! Ini bukan perkumpulan gadis berambut pirang. Hanya kebetulan saja mereka memiliki rambut pirang ini.

"Ayo travelling." Balas Tenten dengan senyum merekah. Ajakan ini malah di tanggapi dengan tatapan meragukan dari temannya. Bahkan Naruto pun sudah meletakkan dagunya diatas meja.

"Oh ayolah, aku tidak akan membuat kalian menghilang. Hanya saja tiap kali liburan, aku mengunjungi Nenekku. Kali ini aku ingin mengajak kalian. Bagaimana?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Dimana rumah nenekmu? Dan tempat apa yang akan kita kunjungi?" Tanya Naruto sembari memiringkan kepalanya mengarah pada Tenten.

"Indonesia. Kalian lupa, Ibuku orang Indonesia. Sedangkan Ayahku China. Aku besar di Indonesia sebelum aku pindah ke Jepang 4 tahun lalu. Tempatnya aku akan meminta saran Ibuku dulu. Tapi kujamin tidak akan menyesal." Jelas Tenten dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu saja kami tidak lupa kau orang blasteran Indo-China. Tapi lebih tepatnya kami tidak tahu hal itu. Kau saja belum pernah menceritakannya pada kami." Sungut Ino merasa kesal dengan gadis blasteran tersebut yang dibalas dengan kekehan ringan.

"Hei kalian." Terdengar suara cempreng yang langsung mengalihkan fokus mereka.

"Kiba! Bisa tidak jika tidak usah berteriak?" Kesal Naruto. Entah apa yang membuatnya diam siang ini. Biasanya dia benar-benar hiperaktif dan juga cerewet. Yang ditegur oleh Naruto hanya membalas dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya.

"Mendokusai!" Cibir Shikamaru, si rambut nanas yang langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja. Terlelap kedalam mimpi.

Naruto memeluk perutnya, memejamkan matanya erat mencoba mengalihkan rasa ini. Perut sebelah kirinya rasanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Maagnya kambuh. Lupa makan malam dan juga tidak sempat sarapan tadi pagi, hari yang sangat baik bukan? Menyebalkan!

"Kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Neji, si tampan Hyuuga bermata albus.

"Biasa, membahas liburan besok. Tenten menawarkan untuk liburan ke Indonesia." Jawab Temari datar.

"Hei Naruto. Ada Sasuke tuh." Bisik Ino yang berada tepat di samping Naruto. Seketika Naruto membuka matanya dan reflek menegakan badannya.

"Argh." Rintih Naruto pelan bersamaan dengan duduk tegaknya. Bergerak membuat rasanya semakin sakit saja.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Tenten yang menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Naruto.

Naruto meringis pelan menahan perih di lambungnya. "Tidak, aku baik." Balasnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Biar ku tebak. Kau tidak sarapan? Dan sekarang sakit maag kambuh?" Ucap Sakura yang hanya dibalas dengan kekehan pelan Naruto. Sakura memang berbeda kelas, tapi yeah karena semua guru sedang rapat dan berarti ini jam kosong, murid bebas kemana saja.

"Ceroboh. Ayo kuantar kau ke UKS, apa kau bisa berjalan?" Tanya Ino yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya. Naruto tak menanggapi ajakan Ino, dirinya masih sibuk dengan sakit dibagian perut sebelah kirinya.

"Sas, bisa aku minta tolong?" Tanya Temari.

"Harus aku?" Tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Aku tidak mungkin menyuruh Neji, kau lihatkan tangannya sakit. Shika juga sudah tidur. Dan Kiba. .nah itu dia sudah berkutat dengan game." Jelasnya ketika merasa tidak ada yang bisa dimintai tolong lagi.

"Hn." Sasuke mulali mendekat kearah Naruto untuk membantu gadis itu ke UKS.

"Ah ti-tidak usah. Aku ini berat dan aku bisa jalan sendiri." Ucap Naruto yang langsung berdiri dan sukses membuat sakit di perut bagian kirinya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke ambigu. Entah kapan, tapi yang pasti iris safir itu sudah membulat sempurna ketika dirinya sudah berada pada gendongan Sasuke untuk dibawa ke UKS.

Di perjalanan, Naruto berblushing ria. Uchiha Sasuke, menggendongnya. Walaupun tengah merasakan sakit, tapi hatinya bersorak gembira.

"Terimakasih." Lirih Naruto sesaat setelah Sasuke membaringkannya di ranjang UKS. Pemuda itu berjalan kearah kotak obat, dan mengambil obat maag dan segera menyambar segelas air mineral yang memang sudah disediakan disana.

"Minumlah." Ucap Sasuke tanpa nada, dan disambut dengan senyum dari Naruto. Gadis itu segera meminum obatnya lalu membaringkan dirinya miring kearah kanan. Tidur memang mengurangi rasa sakit diperutnya.

.

.

.

Sebulan berlalu, liburan sekolah sudah tiba. Naruto bersiap-siap dan memasukkan bajunya pada koper berukuran sedang. Lusa, mereka akan berangkat ke Indonesia. Walaupun tidak tahu tujuan liburannya, Naruto tetap ikut dengan ajakan Tenten. Jarang-jarang dia berlibur di Asia tenggara. Lagi pula orang tuanya pasti sedang sibuk.

2 hari kemudian di bandara Narita.

Naruto berjalan memasuki bandara, kepalanya melihat kesana kemari mencari gerombolan teman-temannya. Senyum lebar terhias di wajahnya ketika melihat Temari. Kakinya segera melangkah cepat kesana. Terlihat Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, juga Shikamaru sudah berkumpul juga Temari dan juga seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu.

"Hai." Sapa Naruto dengan semangat. "Loh, Sasuke? Kau ikut juga?" Tanya Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan nada senangnya.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke tanpa menatap Naruto.

"Yak! Teme pantat ayam! Kau menyebalkan." Teriak Naruto kesal yang tak dipedulikan pemuda itu.

.

.

.

7 jam 15 menit berlalu, akhirnya mereka sampai di bandara Soekarno-Hatta, Jakarta. Mereka menunggu di lobi, menunggu Tenten menjemput mereka, sesuai dengan perjanjian.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, Tenten baru terlihat. Berlari dengan tergesa-gesa kearah mereka.

"Gomen ne, aku tadi terjebak macet. Ayo cepat, pasti kalian lelah." Ucap Tenten dengan logat bahasa Jepangnya, sebelum mendapat protes dari teman-temannya.

Mereka menuju kendaraan yang dibawa oleh Tenten di parkiran. Banyak pasang mata menatap kearah mereka, lebih tepatnya kearah Sasuke sih. Tidak Jepang tidak Indonesia, dia selalu menjadi pusat perhatian para gadis.

Sesampainya mereka di parkiran, mereka segera berbegas masuk, tak ada yang mengoceh, bahkan Naruto terlelap di dalam mobil karena terlalu lelah. Mereka menuju kerumah nenek Tenten lalu segera beristirahat untuk perjalanan mereka besok pagi. Untungnya, Tenten sudah memesankan tiket tujuan mereka untuk esok hari.

.

.

.

Sektiar 1.5 jam, akhirnya mereka sampai di Aceh. Mereka bergegas menuju Pelabuhan Ulee Lhee, Banda Aceh dan menaiki Kapal tradisional masyarakat setempat dengan waktu tempuh 2 jam untuk sampai ke tujuan mereka. Walaupun begitu, daripada menggunakan fast boat, lebih asik dengan perahu tradisional. Karena pemandangan yang didapat akan lebih lama mengingat dibutuhkan waktu 2 jam untuk sampai tujuan.

Pulau Weh. Pulau paling barat Indonesia. Pulau yang dulu menjadi pusat perdagangan pada masa penjajahan. Pulau ini masih terasa aura-aura kolonial karena peninggalan-peninggalannya. Kota terbesarnya adalah Sabang. Kota Sabang masih terbagi menjadi dua yaitu kota Atas yang terletak di bagian Utara kota Sabang. Juga Kota Bawah yang terletak di selatan Kota Sabang. Kota Atas memiliki deretan gedung kolonial peninggalan Belanda pada masa penjajahan Kota Bawah, merupakan pemukiman tradisional yang banyak restoran, toko, dan warung yang menyajikan Kopi khas Aceh. Luasnya pulau ini kurang lebih hanya sekitar 156,3 km saja, kalau tidak salah.

"Jadi ini yang kau maksud Tenten?" Ucap Naruto yang masih terpana akan keindahan dan kesejukan Pulau Weh. Pulau yang masih asri dan belum banyak pengunjung ini menambah kenyamanan disini. Suasana lenggang dan jauh dari hiruk pikuk perkotaan sangat cocok untuk refreshing pikiran.

"Yeah, _Welcome to my paradise_." Balas Tenten dengan senyum bangga.

Indonesia, negara dengan gugusan kepulauan dengan laut yang mengelilinginya. Keindahan alam Nusantara yang belum banyak terdengar publik memilik kesan tersendiri. Masih dapat menikmati keindahan surga dunia Indonesia dengan damai dan tenang merupakan keberkahan sangat besar.

Tak jauh dari pelabuhan Balohan, terdapat sebuah pantai dengan pasir hitam khas tanah vulkanik. Pulau ini terdapat gunung berapi kecil yang aktif di tengah-tengahnya. Tapi, saat ini bukan waktunya untuk menikmati keindahan Pantai Anoi Itam ini.

Mereka segera menuju ke penginapan yang telah dipesan. Beristirahat sebentar lalu saatnya untuk menikmati liburan mereka. Menuju arah timur pelabuhan Balohan, merekai kembali sampai di Pantai Anoi Itam. Paduan tanah vulkanik hitam dengan batuan kapur yang sangat kontras warnanya terlihat semakin indah. Berjarak 13 km dari pusat kota Sabang. Dapat ditempuh dengan kendaraan lokal selama 30 menit.

Air laut dibibir pantai berwarna aquamarine yang indah. Semakin jauh memandang air laut akan semakin nampak berwarna biru safir indah.

Gulungan ombak menjadi pemandangan yang sangat memanjakan mata, suara ombak dan suara gesekan daun kelapa menjadi melodi yang mengalun indah. Detak jantungpun seolah ikut menyatu dengan melodi alam ditanah Nusantara. Bisikan sang raja klana menjadi pelengkap melodi alam indah ini, di tanah Sabang. Desiran dalam diri ketika mata menatap semuanya. Rasanya seperti bebas dari beban-beban.

Naruto terduduk diatas sebuah batu karang dipinggir pantai. Menikmati pemandangan indah yang sangat nagih dan terasa rugi jika meninggalkan untuk menikmati pemandangan ini. Angin yang tidak terlalu kencang khas pantai menerbangkan surai pirang itu. Senyum manis terus terukir diwajah Naruto.

"Tidak bergabung?" Sapa sebuah suara baritone yang mengacaukannya untuk menikmati melodi alam ini. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, terlihat Sasuke dengan kaus oblong dan celana selutut dengan kamera yang mengalung dilehernya.

"Nanti, kau sendiri tidak bergabung?" Balas Naruto berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya. Perlu sedikit bocoran, Namikaze Naruto kita ini menyukai Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda tampan, yang seperti robot tanpa ekspresi. Mereka sangat dekat satu sama lain. Maklumlah, orang tua mereka bersahabat.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke tidak jelas. Naruto tak ambil pusing, dirinya berdiri dan berjalan menuju bibir pantai. Angin disini kembali menerbangkan surai pirangnya. Kaus tipis berwarna orange dipadukan dengan celana sebatas lutut.

Naruto mulai berdiri diam, menikmati sapuan ombak pada telapak kakinya yang telanjang. Dirinya mulai berjongkok, membasahi tangannya dengan air pantai Anoi Itam yang dingin ini. Dingin, tapi rasanya benar-benar memabukkan, terasa ingin terus menikmati dinginnya air pantai ini.

Tiba-tiba, tubuh Naruto terdorong kedepan dan jatuh terduduk lalu terhantam ombak pelan, yang langsung membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"TEMEEEE!" Teriak Naruto ketika disadarinya orang yang mendorongnya itu si pantat ayam. Naruto segera mengayunkan tangannya agar air membasahi badan Sasuke. Pembalasan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Ck, aku tidak berniat bermain sebenarnya, tapi karena sudah terlanjur basah lebih baik di tuntaskan." Ucap Sasuke dengan seringai menyebalkan lalu membalas Naruto mencipratkan air kearah Naruto.

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali dengan keadaan basah, duduk dipinggir pantai dengan kameranya. Memotret objek yang menyita perhatiannya.

"Hei Sas, Tolong foto kami semua." Teriak Kiba. Sasuke segera berdiri dan memposisikan dirinya untuk memotret teman-temannya. Tangan kirinya memutar sedikit demi sedikit lensa kameranya untuk mendapatkan hasil dengan view yang baik.

"Bagaimana hasilnya? Coba aku lihat." Teriak Kiba semangat, lalu meraih kamera milik Sasuke.

"Wuih, keren." Lirih Kiba takjub, langit biru dengan goresan awan putih juga air gulungan ombak menjadi background foto mereka.

"Sudah hampir sore, tapi aku lapar, bagaimana kalau makan dulu? Tadi siang kita belum makan, ingat?" Tanya Sakura ketika dirasa perutnya sudah berbunyi minta diisi.

"Hmm, ide bagus. Baiklah ayo." Timpal Temari menyetujui.

"Naruto, kami akan pergi kesana untuk memesan makanan. Kau akan ikut atau tidak?" Tanya Tenten setengah berteriak, karena Naruto masih berada di pinggiran pantai.

"Nanti aku menyusul." Balasnya diiringi dengan lambaian tangan.

Semburat orange di langit menambah keindahan pulau ini. Sunset disini tak kalah indah dengan sunset yang ada di daerah Eropa tapi menurut saya, Indonesia tetap terbaik^^. Matahari berwarna orange sedikit tertutup gumpalan awan menambah kesan indah dilangit senja Nusantara.

Efek cahaya matahari, membuat pandangan hanya tertuju padanya, menyita seluruh fokus untuk terus menatapnya. Apalagi di Pantai Anoi Itam, melihat sunset ditambah dengan simfoni alam yang indah memaksa untuk berdiam menikmati senja ini. Sedangkan manusia dibawahnya, hanya terlihat sebagai siluet gelap tidak jelas.

"Menikmati yang kau lihat, dobe?" Ujar Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan mendudukkan dirinya dibibir pantai. Membiarkan air laut membasahi kaki dan celana mereka.

"Teme, foto aku sekarang!" Titah Naruto yang segera berdiri.

"Malas." Jawab Sasuke polos bak tanpa dosa. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya. Menggerutu pelan, kesal karena jawaban Sasuke.

Ckrek

Naruto membulatkan matanya ketika dia sedang menggerutu tak jelas, Sasuke malah memotretnya.

"Kyaaaa! Teeeemeeeee! Kau ini. Cepat hapus!" Teriak Naruto kesal. Tangannya sudah menarik-narik baju Sasuke sehingga memperlihatkan bahu berkulit putih milik Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto, lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mengamati sunset dengan gerutuan kesal.

"UCHIHA SIALAN!" Teriak Naruto mengiringi kepergian Sasuke. Naruto kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kearah matahari senja, gadis itu mencoba untuk memperbaiki moodnya yang sedikit turun karena Sasuke.

Secara tiba-tiba, Sasuke kembali lagi dan berdiri disamping Naruto, kembali menikmati indahnya cahaya matahari sore.

Naruto segera berdiri dan merapatkan jarak diantara mereka. Terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang menikmati sunset. Romantis bukan? Tapi sayang mereka hanya sebatas sahabat.

Sasuke mengulas seringai miring ketika menyadari perubahan jarak diantara mereka.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, agenda mereka adalah keobjek wisata Air terjun Pria Laot. Air dari sungai Pria Laot yang bersumber dari danau Aneuk Laot. Air terjun yang berhulu dari Gunung Sarung Keris berada di tengah-tengah hutan. Jarak dari pusat kota hanya sekitar 13km. Menuju kawasan Air Terjun Pria Laot tak semulus ke kawasan wisata lainnya. Letaknya yang berada di tengah hutan, membuat udara lembab dan dingin tapi sejuk bebas dari polusi. Jalanannya pun berbatu juga licin.

Terkadang, akan ditemukan jejak kaki hewan. Kemungkinan babi hutan. Tapi, dibalik itu semua, di air terjun Pria Laot terdapat keunikan tersendiri yaitu spa alam. Spa yang dilakukan oleh ikan yang ada di kolam air terjun.

Air terjun Pria Laot tingginya hanya berkisar antara 10m. Air terjun menghempas kearah batu dibawahnya sebelum masuk kedalam kolam yang dalamnya sekitar 1m sampai 1,5m.

Naruto segera melepas sandal gunungnya, juga meletakkan tas ranselnya dipinggiran kolam. Kedua kakinya segera dicelupkan kedalam kolam yang langsung dikerubungi ikan-ikan.

Naruto terkekeh geli, ketika merasakan sensai yang baru pertama dia rasakan. Dirinya sudah tak berfikir tentang apapun, yang difikirannya hanyalah kekaguman pada tempat indah ini. Gadis itu juga tak menyadari ada yang ikut menikmati senyumannya.

Tanpa aba-aba tubuh Naruto terdorong kedepan dan otomatis membuat Naruto masuk kedalam air. Badannya basah kuyup, dan ketika dirinya sedang berusaha mengenyahkan air yang masuk kedalam hidungnya, telinganya mendengar tawa tak terlalu keras dari seseorang.

"UCHIHA SIALAAAAAN!" Teriak Naruto ketika disadari yang mendorongnya adalah Sasuke.

.

.

.

Ketika siang hari, mereka kembali dari wisata air terjun Pria Laot. Perut yang keroncongan meminta untuk segera diisi. Sepiring Mie Jalak khas Sabang dan segelas es teh menjadi menu santap Naruto siang ini. Mie yang di lengkapi dengan olahan ikan mirip daging dipotong dadu, juga telur setengah matang juga kuah mie yang bening. Rasanya benar-benar memikat lidah. Sekali coba, rasanya memang ingin untuk terus menikmatinya.

Berbagai macam menu tersaji dihadapan mereka, menggiurkan memang. Kopi saring khas Aceh yang terlihat seperti kopi susu terasa seperti cappucino, tapi nyatanya kopi ini lebih nikmat. Entah apa motivasi pemesan minuman panas ini disiang bolong.

Tak lupa, Rujak Aceh. Bahan-bahannya sama dengan rujak biasanya tetapi gulanya menggunakan gula aren merah. Juga tambahan buah Rubiah. Buah yang hanya tumbuh di Pulau Rubiah dekat Pulau Weh. Awalnya, rasa buah ini terasa pahit untuk orang yang pertama kali memakannya, tetapi semakin dimakan, rasanya benar-benar membuat ketagihan.

Juga tak lupa Keumamah atau ikan kayu. Dibuat menggunakan ikan tuna yang telah direbus, lalu dikeringkan dan diiris kecil-kecil. Rasa dari rempah-rempah khas Nusantara benar-benar terasa dilidah. Mungkin makanan khas Nusantara kurang pas dilidah orang Jepang, ini dikarenakan masakan Jepang lebih terkesan tawar, sedangkah di Indonesia biasa menggunakan banyak bumbu. Saat jaman perang antara Aceh dan Belanda, makanan ini paling populer karena mudah untuk dimasak. Nama lain dari makanan ini adalah Katshiobushi.

Selesai bersantap siang, mereka menuju kota Atas. Disana, masih banyak bangunan sejarah peninggalan kolonial Belanda. Bekas pusat perdagangan Hindia Belanda ini, sudah kembali diaktifkan, jadi katanya produk mancanegara sudah dapat ditemukan disini. Jadi, jangan khawatir untuk berkunjung ke sini ^^

.

.

.

Siang menjelang sore, mereka kembali. Berikutnya, mereka menuju Pantai Iboih. Pantai dengan pasir putih yang sudah tak asing di jepang. Tapi, yang membedakan adalah airnya. Air laut yang dangkal dan benar-benar jernih. Perahu nampak melayang diatasnya.

"Ayo!" Ucap seorang pemuda yang langsung menarik tangan dengan warna kulit karamel ini. Yang ditarik pun juga tidak ambil pusing, dirinya tetap melangkah mengikutinya.

Disini, diatas perahu. Nampak seperti melayang. Air laut dangkal dan sangat jernih, membuat keadaan bawah laut yang indah terlihat.

Hening, mereka masih dalam keheningan yang tak sengaja tercipta. Pesona bawah laut seolah mengunci rapat bibir mereka untuk berkata.

Naruto masih sibuk dengan pandangannya kearah air dikala Sasuke sibuk dengan kameranya.

"Sas, pinjam sebentar." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Dengan malas, Sasuke mengulurkan kameranya kearah Naruto. Semua seolah terbalik, Naruto sibuk dengan kamera Sasuke.

Ketenangan ini, membuat mereka lupa akan waktu. Naruto yang sangat menyukai sunset, mengalihkan fokusnya pada objek lingkaran berwarna orange diatas langit.

"Sas?" Panggil Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas. "Hn?" Balasnya dengan gumaman tidak jelas.

"Apa. .apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang?" Tanya Naruto cepat.

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya penuh, berfokus pada Naruto yang kini memandangnya taku-takut. Alisnya mengernyit heran, tidak biasanya Naruto bertanya tentang topik seperti ini.

"Kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya ingin bertanya saja." Balas Naruto kikuk karena dipandangi Sasuke. Walau sudah berteman lama, tapi semenjak perasaan ini mengalir dalam dirinya, semua seolah berjungkir balik. Naruto jadi sering salah tingkah dihadapan Sasuke.

"Ehm, tipe wanita yang kau suka seperti apa?" Tanya Naruto yang lalu mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"Cantik, baik, lembut, tidak berisik, pintar, manis, pintar memasak, perhatian dan kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentang ini?" Balas Sasuke santai. Pemuda itu seolah tak menyadari perubahan air wajah Naruto.

"Tidak, hanya penasaran." Balas Naruto dengan senyum canggungnya.

"Jangan berharap kau masuk dalam tipeku. Kau terlalu berisik." Ucap Sasuke datar yang membuat Naruto semakin merasa ditolak sebelum bertindak.

"Ck! Jangan harap aku menyukaimu, ayam!" Balas Naruto sinis yang hanya dibalas dengan lirikan dan senyum miring Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa Naru?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut nanas to the point. Naruto mendongakkan pandangannya, dilihatnya seorang pemuda yang menjulang tinggi. Pemuda itu dengan cepat mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Naruto.

Angin malam dan taburan bintang juga deburan ombak didekat penginapannya menambah kesan tersendiri.

"Kulihat tadi kau senang, kenapa mendadak diam? Pasti karena Sasuke?"

"Jangan sok tahu, Shika!" Sinis Naruto.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong Naru." Balas Shikamaru sembari mengacak surai pirang. Baginya, Naruto sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik perempuannya. Tingkahnya mengingatkan pada adiknya yang sudah lama tertidur dalam tanah.

Naruto menghela nafas, menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Tidak, gadis itu tidak menangis. Jangan berharap dia untuk menangis karena cinta. Hell ! itu bukan gayanya.

"Kenapa tidak coba mengatakan yang sejujurnya Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Tidak semudah itu Shika, aku hanya takut." Lirihnya yang masih dapat didengar oleh Shikamaru.

"Takut? Kau takut si Uchiha itu? Setahuku kau tidak takut siapa pun."

"Bukan itu, aku hanya takut jika aku mengatakannya apa yang kurasakan, tidak sama dengan yang dia rasakan . ."

"Tidak selamanya cinta itu terbalas Naruto." Potong Shikamaru gemas. Gadis ini entah bagaimana jalan fikirnya.

"Bukan itu baka! Maksudku adalah, jika dia tidak menyukaiku, bagaimana jika dia malah menjauhiku? Bagaimana dengan persahabatanku dengannya?"

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Entahlah, diam saja atau menyerah mungkin." Jawab Naruto dengan nada enteng seolah tanpa beban walaupun matanya menyiratkan kesedihan. Iris safirnya beralih menatap gugusan bintang-bintang dilangit malam. Satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikannya, indah.

"Menyerah sebelum perang? Kau terlihat seperti pengecut Naru." Sindir Shikamaru yang mencoba membangkitkan semangat Naruto.

"Itu lebih baik dari pada mengacaukan semuanya. Sebenarnya, aku merasa Sakura menyukai Sasuke selama ini." Balas Naruto dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hm? Bagaimana bisa? Apa dia tahu kau juga menyukai Sasuke?"

"Tidak. Sakura tidak tahu akan hal ini, dan akan aku pastikan dia tidak tahu tentang ini. Tadi, aku sempat bertanya pada Sasuke, tentang tipe gadis yang dia sukai. Dan aku tidak termasuk. Jadi, bukankah itu alasan yang tepat untuk menyerah sebelum jatuh terlalu dalam?" Jelas Naruto.

"Dan kau percaya perkataannya begitu saja?" Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Sudah sewajarnya aku percaya, dia kan yang punya perasaan bukan aku, jadi sudah seharusnya aku percaya."

"Terserah kau. Apapun keputusanmu, aku akan mendukungmu."

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Naruto sudah kembali ceria. Senyum terus menghiasi wajahnya. Gadis itu kembali menjadi Naruto yang hiperaktif. Gadis itu menyantap sarapannya dengan semangat membara, tidak sabar untuk snorkeling di pulau Rubiah. Pulau dekat dengan Pulau Weh.

Sebelumnya, mereka menuju ke tugu Km 0 Indonesia. Untuk menghemat waktu, karena di pulau Rubiah akan sangat memakan waktu. Tugu 0 Km ini adalah sebuah bangunan setinggi 22m dengan bentuk lingkaran berjeruji. Dipuncak tugu, teradapat patung garuda perlambang sakti Indonesia jaya (Salah itu lirih lagu Manuk Dadali xD). Juga dilengkapi dengan prasasti marmer yang menunjukkan posisi geografisnya. Disini, juga berkeliaran babi hutan. Tapi tak perlu takut, kata warga sekitar babi-babi itu baik (?) dan juga katanya tinggal beli kacang supaya mau difoto.

Setelahnya, mereka berangkat menuju Pantai Teupin Layeu dengan kendaraan lokal. Sementara itu, untuk mencapai pulau Rubiah, mereka memilik untuk menggunakan perahu kaca. Selama perjalanan, mereka dapat melihat keindahan bawah laut melalui kaca. Ikan yang berenang hilir mudik kesana kemari menambah semangat untuk snorkeling.

Tak berapa lama, sampailah mereka di Pulau Rubiah. Dengan perlengkapan yang sudah disewanya, peralatan cukup lengkap mulai dari mask, snorkel, pelampung, dan fin.

Dengan baju dan perlengkapan lengkap, Naruto menceburkan dirinya berenang diantara ikan-ikan hias yang berwarna-warni. Ikan-ikan itu banyak yang mengerubungi Naruto, seolah sudah akrab dengan manusia.

Berenang disini, dapat membuat kita lupa waktu. Nyatanya sekarang, sudah menjelang siang dan Naruto masih berenang bersama ikan-ikan, seolah dirinya seorang putri duyung yang dikelilingi para ikan-ikan cantik. Semua bebannya malam tadi terasa hilang bersama aliran air disini.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu, berbagai objek wisata yang masih jarang didatangi orangpun sudah mereka kunjungi. Memang benar cerita dari buku yang berjudul Imago Mundi atau yang lebih dikenal dengan _Book of Various Experiences_ yang menceritakan perjalanan Marcopolo ke dunia timur. Sebuah buku yang mengisahkan tentang betapa kaya dan indahnya dunia timur.

Hari ini, saatnya mereka berpisah untuk kembali ke Jepang. Negara dengan keteraturan yang luar biasa. Keindahan alam yang tak kalah dari Indonesia. Negara dengan 4 musim dan bunganya yang terkenal, bunga sakura.

"Ah! Aku pasti akan merindukan tempat ini." Keluh Naruto ketika mereka akan pulang ke Jepang.

"Belum tentu mereka senang dengan kunjunganmu Naruto. Kau terlalu berisik." Sindir Sasuke tanpa dosa.

"Apa pedulimu Teme." Balas Naruto kesal yang hanya dibalas dengan tepukan pelan dikepala Naruto.

Mereka menaiki kapal menuju Sumatera lalu menuju bandara, mengambil penerbangan Indonesia-Jepang dari Sumatera dan akan transit di Jakarta.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana liburanmu Naruto?" Ucap seseorang berusaha membangunkan seorang gadis yang masih meringkuk kelelahan dibawah selimut tebalnya yang bergambar nemo. Seorang wanita paruh baya, berambut merah membuka semua tirai membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Enghh." Erang Naruto ketika sinar matahari mengganggu tidurnya. Mau tidak mau, dirinya membuka matanya. Menguceknya sebentar lalu mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir kasur.

"Ohayou." Sapa wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Kaa-san?" Lirih Naruto ketika menyadari yang membangunkannya pagi ini adalah ibunya.

"Bagaimana liburanmu?" Tanya Kushina selaku ibu Naruto dengan senyum lembut diwajahnya.

"Menyenangkan." Balas Naruto semangat. Dirinya mulai mengoceh menceritakan bagaimana keadaan alam dan apa saja yang dia lakukan selama berlibur di Pulau Weh.

Kushina hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum lembut, lalu mengacak surai pirang anak bungsunya.

"Lain kali, ajak kaa-san dan tou-san kesana. Sudah cepat mandi dan turun sarapan."

Naruto dengan senyum mengembang segera meraih handuk dan melesat masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

**TBC**

**Yoo! Gimana? Anehkan. Haha, tapi yaaah gini nih kalau jiwa travelling tiba-tiba muncul. Saya emang sengaja ambil latar Nusantara, karena kayaknya udah terlalu mainstream banget kalau ke Eropa. Kebanyakan fic SFN itu liburan ke Eropa, ngapa2in kalau ga di Jepang, ya Eropa, kalau enggak ya Amerika. Sekali-kali negeri sendiri ah, Indonesia banyak tempat yang bagus haha. Maaf juga ga semua diceritain, kalau semuanya diceritain nanti kesannya alurnya makin kecepetan dan chapter ini makin kepanjangan lol xD Chapter selanjutnya masih adventure di Nusantara yaa tapi kayaknya xD. Dan kuharap yang baca ga bosan ****K**** btw, saya ngiler waktu cerita tentang makanan xD saya salah fokus. Cerita selanjutnya itu di . . . ?**

**RnR please ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 : Make Up?

**Disc : Naruto milik Mk-sensei**

**Story By : Pena Bulu**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : SasufemNaru**

**Warning : OOC, FemNaru, aneh, gajelas, membosankan, typo bertebaran, mudah ketebak, bakal ada sejarahnya dikit-dikit. Gak suka jangan baca daripada bosan, Fict dengan alur berantakan, EYD eror :v**

**Yoo! Gimana chapter kemarin xD trip di Pulau Weh emang nyenengin, dan emang harus siap budget hahaha, tapi sebanding sama yang didapet, karena disana pasti asdfghjkl senengnya. Ugh, saya pengen Makanannya lol. Terimakasih, juga buat yang udah review. Sebenernya saya gaada ide buat chapter 2 untuk bisa ke Indonesia tapi malah kefikir ff lain :v, alhasil saya malah ngetik ini buat selingan lol tapi Happy Reading! ^^**

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolahnya yang sepi. Rambutnya yang panjang dibiarkan tergerai. Keringat meluncur turun dari menyandang marga Namikaze, tapi Naruto lebih menyukai naik bis untuk berangkat sekolah.

**_You can't understand a city without using its public transportation system. –Erol Ozan–_**

Sebuah quotes yang bagus untuk seseorang yang ingin mengerti sebuah kota. Oke, bukan itu yang akan dibahas disini.

Hari ini, Naruto datang lebih pagi dari biasanya sampai-sampai koridor sekolah masih sepi. Bahkan tempat duduk panjang yang menempel pada tembok yang terletak didepan kelas pun belum ada yang menempati. Biasanya, sudah ada segerombolan gadis bergosip ria.

"Hei, Naruto." sapa seorang gadis berambut pink yang sangat dia kenal. Seorang gadis kelas sebelah yang suka nyasar ke kelasnya.

"Oh, Hai Sakura." balasnya kikuk dengan senyum yang err...terpaksa.

"Tumben sudah datang?" Sakura berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto. Mereka tidak terlalu dekat satu sama lain. Yang Naruto tahu adalah Sakura itu teman kecilnya Sasuke dan mereka sering atau bahkan selalu bersama, rumah merekapun sebelahan. Hmm entahlah.

"Keberuntungan, bis lebih cepat datang hari ini." balas Naruto santai sembari mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh.

"Boleh aku titip ini untuk Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sembari menyerahkan bento dari kotak bambu.

Naruto mengernyit sesaat, antara bingung dan aneh. Kenapa tidak gadis itu menyerahkan sendiri. "Kenapa tidak memberinya sendiri?" Naruto mengangkat tangannya untuk menerima sekotak bento itu.

"Yeah, nanti siang kemungkinan aku sibuk. Biasalah masih ada tugas kelompok dan itu sudah deadline. Ero-sensei itu tak membiarkan kami liburan dengan tenang." keluh Sakura tidak terima saat waktu liburan semester kelas mereka malah diberi tugas. Bahkan materinya belum diajarkan. Alasannya sih supaya para siswa bisa mempelajarinya dahulu.

"Hm, baiklah." balas Naruto tersenyum lembut lalu menyimpan bento itu kedalam tasnya.

"Terimakasih. Aku duluan. Jaa ne." pamit Sakura sembari menepuk pundak kiri Naruto pelan. Naruto sendiri hanya menganggukkan kepala dan kembali mengulas senyum di wajahnya.

Naruto melangkah kearah taman. Didudukkan dirinya diatas rerumputan hijau dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon besar. Dikeluarkannya sebuah ponsel berwarna hitam dari saku roknya. Tangannya dengan cekatan membuka akun sosial medianya. Mengecek apakah ada pemberitahuan atau mention di akun twitternya.

Jemarinya segera menekan tombol like ketika matanya menangkap sebuah postingan dari Tenten yang mengunggah foto mereka bertujuh saat di Pulau Weh, Indonesia. Naruto mengulas senyum mengingat liburan mereka tahun ini.

Tapi kini senyumnya berubah. Naruto tersenyum kecut mengingat kejadian diperahu waktu itu. Cepat-cepat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir bayang-bayang itu. Ini masih pagi, mengacaukan mood dipagi hari itu...bukan ide yang bagus.

.

.

.

Naruto mengeluarkan sekotak bento dari dalam tasnya lalu berjalan kearah meja Sasuke yang berada di pojok belakang dekat jendela.

"Ini." Naruto meletakkan sekotak bento itu dihadapan Sasuke. Pemuda itu mengernyit heran dan melayangkan tatapan tanya pada Naruto.

Naruto memutar matanya malas lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi depan Sasuke. "Itu dari Sakura. Tadi pagi dia menitipkan padaku." jelas Naruto.

"Hn." balas Sasuke tak ambil pusing. Tangannya meraih sumpit yang terletak di atas bento tersebut, lalu membukanya. Sasuke terkekeh pelan ketika melihat bentonya yang berbentuk Rillakuma yang lucu, boneka favorit Sakura.

Naruto menatap Sasuke sebal. Dirinya berusaha untuk tidak peduli, tetapi tidak bisa. Rasa susu melon favoritnya pun terasa tidak menyenangkan bahkan hambar tak berasa saat melewati lidah kemudian tenggorokannya dan lalu terasa basah di–

"Wah." teriak Naruto reflek yang kemudian berdiri. Susu melonnya membasahi seragam bagian perutnya. Pantas saja susu melonnya tidak terasa.

"Dobe!" cibir Sasuke yang masih dapat didengar Naruto.

"Ck! Tidak usah berkomentar." balas Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan susu melonnya diatas meja Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Gara-gara Uchiha." cibir Naruto sembari menginjak pencetan kran air dibawah kakinya. Wastafel yang baik itu dengan diinjak bukan? Kalau kita memutar krannya dengan tangan lalu mencuci tangan dan lalu mematikan dengan tangan juga berarti sama saja bukan? Yang memegang kran air tidak hanya seorang bukan? Oke, saya kembali salah fokus. Dan bukan ini yang akan dibahas.

Naruto menangkupkan sebelah tangannya lalu memercikkan pelan dan mengusapkan pada seragamnya yang kotor.

"Teme cap pantat ayam sialan." gerutu Naruto tidak jelas. Tangannya menarik seragamnya kebawah hand dryer bermaksud untuk mengeringkannya. Tingkah konyol yang mirip dengan Mr. Bean.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Naruto segera meninggalkan toilet agar waktu istirahatnya tidak terbuang. Setelah ini akan ada pelajaran Bahasa Jepang dengan guru menyebalkan dan sukses selalu membuat mata mengantuk.

.

.

.

"Eh, kau tahu tidak. Kudengar si Uchiha Sasuke itu menyukai wanita yang lembut, cantik, manis, dan katanya juga akan menambah nilai plus jika bisa memasak." Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sebelum berbelok ke koridor. Dirinya diam sesaat berusaha mencuri dengar siswi yang sedang bergosip itu.

"Wah seharusnya kau mulai berdandan. Ubahlah gaya rambutmu."

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menggeser posisi berdirinya untuk lebih jelas mendengarnya.

"Kita lihat saja, mulai besok aku akan belajar berdandan." lirih Naruto lalu kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan melompat-lompat ala anak kecil sehingga rambutnya berterbangan.

.

.

.

"Hei, Temari. Bisa kau ajari aku dandan?" bisik Naruto pada Temari ditengah-tengah jam pelajaran.

Temari membulatkan matanya tak percaya, rasa kantuknya pun mendadak hilang. "APA?" pekik Temari yang langsung mendapat teguran dari guru mereka. Seorang Naruto yang anti dengan dandan minta diajari cara berdandan? What the hell, dunia seolah jungkir balik.

"Apa otakmu terbalik?" tanya Temari ragu. "Aku tidak sedang bermimpikan? Kau? Kau minta diajari berdandan?" ucap Temari pelan entah senang atau terkejut tidak percaya.

"Yeah, semua orang bisa berubah nona." balas Naruto malas. Dia berharap respon Temari akan biasa saja. Tapi ternyata autis! Luar biasa, ini diluar perkiraan. Naruto seorang gadis tomboy yang tidak terlalu mementingkan penampilan dan dandan, tidak seperti gadis lain yang hanya hobi berdandan tapi berskill nol.

Dirinya terlalu malas untuk menorehkan warna-warni di wajahnya, membuat riasan mata, juga menempeli bulu matanya dengan bulu mata palsu. Hell no! Bulu mata Naruto sudah cukup lentik dan tebal. Tanpa eyeliner pun matanya sudah terlihat indah. Baginya, memoleskan seperti itu ke wajahnya untuk saat ini belum saatnya. Dirinya masih ingin terlihat seperti remaja biasa dengan wajah cantik natural dan tidak terlihat lebih dewasa daripada umurnya. Alasan sebenarnya sih ya tentu saja karena dia tidak bisa :D

Dirinya masih ingat saat melihat Ino berdandan. Gadis itu benar-benar telaten merias wajahnya sendiri dan membuat kesabaran Naruto habis karena lamanya menunggu.

"Ino, Tenten." ucap Temari pelan sembari menggeser tempat duduk Ino dan Tenten menggunakan kakinya. Yang diganggu pun menundukkan badannya lalu menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino mewakili.

"Ajari aku berdandan." ucap Naruto datar dan to the point.

"APA?!" pekik Ino dan Tenten bersamaan yang lalu menbekap mulutnya masing-masing ketika menyadari mereka masih pelajaran.

"Kalian sama saja." cibir Naruto kesal.

"Ada angin apa hingga Namikaze Naruto ingin berdandan?" tanya Tenten.

Naruto memutar matanya malas. "Ayolah, aku ingin terlihat seperti remaja lainnya." balas Naruto beralasan.

"Bukankah kau bilang tidak ingin berdandan karena ingin mencerminkan remaja cantik natural? Bahkan kau selalu menasehatiku untuk tidak selalu berdandan, Naruto?" balas Ino menggoda Naruto.

"Ah, kalian ini. Semua orang berubahkan? Setidaknya ajari aku sedikit saja." ucap Naruto memohon.

Ino, Tenten, dan Temari terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah, nanti sepulang sekolah mampir kerumahku bagaimana?" tawar Ino yang dibalas dengan anggukan Naruto.

.

.

.

"Dobe, kaa-san bertanya tentangmu." ucap Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"Hm? Kalau begitu sampaikan salamku padanya. Aku belum sempat mampir kerumahmu." balas Naruto sembari mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Sasuke sekilas. Gadis itu terlihat sibuk menyalin tulisan dipapan tulis putih itu.

"Hn. Mau ku antar pulang?" tawar Sasuke.

Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sasuke lalu tersenyum manis yang membuat matanya menyipit imut. "Terimakasih. Tapi, mungkin lain kali. Hari ini aku ada janji dengan Ino."

"Hn." balas Sasuke tak jelas lalu berjalan keluar kelas beriringan dengan Naruto.

Ino sudah sejak tadi keluar kelas, biasa bertemu dengan pacarnya. Ritual milik Ino sebelum pulang kerumah.

"Jaa ne Sasuke." pamit Naruto lalu berlari meninggalkan Sasuke ketika mata birunya menangkap sosok Ino yang melambaikan tangan padanya.

.

.

.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya dikasur king size milik Ino. Bibirnya mengerucut kedepan, wajahnya ditekut sebal.

"Ku kira hanya aku dan Ino, tapi kenapa kalian juga ikut?" untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto menyampaikan pertanyaan ini dengan nada sebal.

"Aku hanya penasaran saja bagaimana hasilnya." balas Temari enteng.

"Naruto, oke kita mulai tapi dari mana ya?" tanya bingung.

Naruto mengernyit bingung pasalnya bukankah dia yang minta diajari tapi kenapa malah Ino yang bingung.

"Kau ingin yang seperti apa?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Sederhana, tidak mencolok, tidak tebal, tidak lama." Balas Naruto cepat.

"Memakai bedak dan lipgloss saja lah, aku yakin Ino tidak berani ambil resiko. Yang paling sederhana tidak masalah bukan?" timpal Temari.

"Tambahan sedikit blush on tipis sepertinya tidak masalah. Untuk membuat wajahmu terlihat lebih fresh." tambah Tenten sembari mengangkat bahu.

Dengan cekatan, Ino mengoleskan lipglossnya berbentuk seperti pensil pada bibir Naruto, juga bedak tipis dan tambahan blush on yang sangat tipis untuk menjaga kesan natural.

"Nah, untuk blush on kau hanya perlu tipis, jangan gunakan terlalu tebal. Nanti malah terlihat seperti badut. Juga lipglossnya oh iya, bedaknya juga jangan tebal. Tipis saja, jangan seperti tembok." Jelas Ino yang disertai anggukan Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto berdiri dihadapan cermin dikamarnya. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Dirinya bingung mau diapakan gaya rambutnya ini.

Naruto meraih sebuah sisir lalu merapikan rambutnya, digerai sudah biasa. Dikucir ekor kuda, nanti mirip dengan Ino. Tiba-tiba senyum Naruto berkembang. Dengan cekatan, Naruto membagi rambutnya sama rata dan membuat twins tail.

"Tapi ini seperti anak Tk." keluh Naruto lalu melepas semuanya. Matanya melirik sebuah jam dinding di kamarnya.

"Gawat, nanti aku bisa terlambat."

Tangannya menyisir rambutnya yang lurus bergelombang dan mengubah poni depannya menjadi kesamping. Tangannya menepuk pelan pipinya merapikan bedak tipis dan sedikit sapuan blush on. Selanjutnya, tangannya meraih sebuah lipgloss berbentuk seperti pensil dan berwarna pink. Tangannya menarik penutupnya lalu mengoleskan lipgloss itu pada bibirnya.

.

.

.

Selama di perjalanan menuju sekolah, banyak yang memberi tatapan kagum padanya. Gadis ini, benar-benar nampak cantik dengan make up sederhana.

Dengan bangga, Naruto mulai melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya masuk kedalam sekolah. Bisik-bisik kagumpun langsung terdengar menyapa telinganya.

"Wow, tak kusangka kau belajar lebih cepat dari yang kubayangkan." Ucap Ino kagum setelah Naruto mendudukkan diri di bangkunya.

"Apa ini berlebihan?" Tanya Naruto memastikan yang mendapat gelengan serempak dari ketiga temannya.

Tak lama setelah itu, bel berbunyi. Pagi hari mendapatkan sarapan geografi. Ah terimakasih wahai guru pembuat jadwal!

"Baiklah, PR bab tenaga endogen dan eksogen dalam pembentukan muka bumi silahkan dikumpulkan dimeja." seru seorang guru bermasker hitam itu yang lalu diikuti dengan satu siswa paling belakang mengumpulkan buku milik teman-temannya.

"Baiklah kita ulang sebentar materi yang sudah berlalu. Tenaga endogen adalah tenanga yang berasal dari dalam bumi yang menyebabkan perubahan pada kerak bumi. Kau nona bercepol dua beri contohnya!" lanjutnya sembari menyenderkan dirinya didepan meja guru.

Merasa ditunjuk, Tenten pun berdiri. "Contoh dari tenaga endogen adalah letusan gunung berapi." jawab Tenten sedikit ragu.

"Ya, baiklah silahkan duduk." guru bermasker bername tag Hatake Kakashi itu lalu mendekati papan tulis putih.

"Letusan gunung berapi juga berdampak membentuk permukaan bumi." jelas guru Kakashi.

.

.

.

Naruto kembali berjalan menuju meja Sasuke dan meletakkan sekotak bento titipan Sakura, lagi.

"Dari Sakura." ucap Naruto datar lalu duduk dihadapan Sasuke sembari menengguk orange jus yang dibawanya dari rumah.

Sasuke masih tetap tak bergeming, mata onyxnya masih menatap Naruto datar.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto kesal karena sedari tadi mendapat pelototan dari Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke mencengkeram dagu Naruto pelan, mengamatinya sebentar. Ibu jarinya mengusap perlahan bibir Naruto menghapus olesan lipgloss disana.

"Sejak kapan kau bermake up?" tanya Sasuke masih belum melepaskan tangannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto berharap.

Sasuke kembali menarik tangannya, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sekotak bento dihadapannya. "Rasanya jadi ilfeel jika kau yang bermake up." Balas Sasuke tanpa dosa. Padahal Naruto sekarang sudah bersungut-sungut kesal.

"Ck! Teme menyebalkan." kesal Naruto lalu menendang kaki meja Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkannya dengan masih mengumpat kesal.

.

.

.

"Tidak memakai make up lagi?" tanya Ino ketika melihat Naruto sudah kembali ke gaya awalnya.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Sasuke malah jadi ilfeel padaku." jawab Naruto lesu yang dihadiahi gelak tawa keras dari Ino.

"Apa?" sentak Ino ketika mendapati sebuah tatapan tajam mengarah padanya.

"Kau menyebalkan, Ino." Naruto memutar bola matanya malas dan melipat tangannya didepan dada lalu menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Hal apa yang akan lebih menyebalkan ketika ditertawakan tentang dandanan? Banyak, tapi nyatanya gadis itu saat ini jadi sensitif tentang dandan.

"Hey guys, ke mall yuk." ajak seorang gadis berambut permen kapas sebahu yang tiba-tiba nyelonong masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku ada janji, jadi aku akan pulang cepat." tolak Naruto halus.

Gadis yang kerap disapa Sakura itu memandang Ino penuh harap. "Ino, temani aku ya?" pintanya memelas.

"Maaf Sakura, tapi aku juga harus pergi. Temari sudah pulang duluan, dan Tenten hari ini tidak masuk, dia sakit." balas Ino sembari memberesi buku-buku sekolahnya.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Ya sudahlah kapan-kapan saja. Bye." ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas Naruto.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah, Naruto segera melesat masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap. Setelah itu, dikenakannya kaos santai berwarna merah dipadukan dengan celana jeans selutu dan sepatu kets hitam. Diraihnya sebuah tas dan topi. Tangannya merapikan rambutnya yang dibiarkan terurai jatuh sebatas pinggang.

Naruto melangkah keluar gerbang setelah menitip pesan kepada penjaga. Malam minggu yang akan dihabiskan tidak dengan keluarganya. Gadis itu bersiul ceria menikmati jalan kakinya di pinggiran jalanan kota. Sesekali dirinya melemparkan senyum kepada orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Ah jiwa muda yang menyenangkan. Biarkan jiwa muda mu mengalir bagai air, manfaatkan masa mudamu mengukir kenangan dan pengalaman.

Naruto sampai pada sebuah rumah berpintu gerbang coklat elegan. Rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang yang indah. Tak perlu bergaya ala Eropa untuk menampilkan kesam mewah. Rumah tradisional Jepang di era modern yang semakin jarang menjadi keistimewaan tersendiri. Tapi tidak menampik kemungkinan bahwa keluarga pemilik rumah ini mempunyai rumah bergaya modern nyatanya, disamping itu terdapat sebuah bangunan mewah bercat putih.

Naruto memasuki halaman luas rumah tersebut. Bersih dan asri. Sejuk juga terasa dari pepohonan yang ada dihalaman depan rumah ini.

Terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya berambut panjang sedang sibuk menyirami bunga-bunga.

"Bibi!" Seru Naruto lalu menghampirinya.

"Naru-chan!" Teriaknya girang lalu mematikan kran air dan segera menghampiri Naruto dan memeluk gadis bersurai pirang tersebut.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya setelah melepas pelukan mereka.

"Seperti yang bibi lihat sekarang." balas Naruto diiringi dengan tubuhnya yang berputar dan senyum lima jari di wajahnya.

"Apa Sasuke ada?" sambung Naruto.

Uchiha Mikoto – Ibu Sasuke – terkekeh geli. "Jadi, kau kemari untuk bertemu Sasuke begitu?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi bagaimana ya?" balas Naruto sembari melipat tangan kanannya didepan dada untuk menopang tangan kiri yang jari telunjukknya menempel di dahi – Berpose sedang berfikir – padahal sebenarnya gadis itu sedang menutupi rona merah diwajahnya.

"Hahahaha, Sasuke ada didalam. Masuklah." balas wanita paruh baya tersebut disertai dengan tepukan pelan di pundak Naruto.

Naruto mengulas senyum lembut dan mengangguk sekilas sebelum berlari menuju rumah kediaman keluarga Uchiha.

.

.

.

"Eh? Itachi-nii?" seru Naruto kaget ketika melihat duplikat diri Sasuke dalam versi lebih dewasa.

Itachi tersenyum lalu mengacak surai pirang didepannya pelan. "Lama tak jumpa, Naruto."

Naruto bersungut sebal ketika rambutnya menjadi sedikit lebih berantakan. "Lebih baik tidak usah kembali jika hanya ingin mengacak-acak rambutku." balas Naruto sembari tangannya masih merapikan rambut blondenya.

"Apa Sasuke ada?" tanya Naruto setelah dirinya mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan meraih sebuah majalah.

"Ada, dikamar sepertinya. Jadi kau kemari hanya untuk bertemu adikku?"

"Urusai! Eh Itachi-nii, kau pernah kemari?" tunjuk Naruto seraya menunjuk salah satu pantai di Brazil. Pantai dengan pasir putih yang nampak lembut juga dengan birunya air laut tersebut.

"Tentu saja, tentu saja belum. Hahaha–Aduh. Hentikan." balas Itachi yang lalau terganti dengan aduhan kesakitan dari Itachi akibat rentetan pukulan majalah dibadannya.

"Itachi-nii menyebalkan." Naruto terus memukulkan majalah itu hingga terlihat sedikit lecek lalu meletakkannya dimeja dengan sedikit kasar.

"Naruto?" seru sebuah suara baritone dari belakang mereka.

Naruto dan Itachi segera mengarahkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang saat ini sedang berdiri di tangga.

"Teme?"

"Hn." balas Sasuke acuh, lalu segera melangkah melewati Naruto.

"Hei Teme, kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto ketika menyadari pakaian Sasuke rapi walaupun terlihat santai.

"Aku ada janji dengan Sakura." balas Sasuke sembari berlalu.

"Aku ikut ya? Aku bosan." rengek Naruto.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menatap Naruto. "Ck, tidak bisa, dobe." balas Sasuke lalu segera melangkah keluar rumah.

Naruto menampakkan perubahan air wajah yang jelas terlihat setelah Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Ternyata kau menyukai Sasuke ya?" goda Itachi ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi gadis didepannya.

Naruto segera mengarahkan pandangannya, dan menaikkan salah satu alisnya berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Tenang saja, masih ada aku. Sasuke tidak lebih tampan dariku." ucapnya narsis yang dihadiahi gelak tawa geli dari Naruto.

"Itachi-nii percaya diri sekali hahaha. Sudahlah tidak mungkin aku menyukai si teme itu. Berani bertanding video game denganku?" tantang Naruto.

Itachi mengeluarkan smirk andalannya dan matanya mengerling lambat. "Siapa takut."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hoho chapter ini mengecewakan-.- aku bingung serius, tapi ya sudahlah. Next chapter udah travelling lagi, semoga enggak bosen ya hahaha xD**

**Buat Olla sarannya akan kupertimbangkah tapi kayaknya udah tau jawabanku hahaha xD **

**RnR please kasih saran buat next fic atau kritiknya ^^**


End file.
